


Action

by Clawesome_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (duh), Bur also other shite, Dobby woop woop, Drarry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heir, Heir to Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, OC, OOC, OP Harry Potter, SO GAY, Smart!Harry, So many other people but cba to type them all out, Swearing, Weasley Bashing, gayyyy, goblins doing gobliny shite, im gunna yeet myself off a cliff now, lily kinda alive, rich!Harry, same with james, spoilers lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clawesome_Writer/pseuds/Clawesome_Writer
Summary: Harry is Raised by merlin instead of the Dursley’s.Dumbles is a twatDraco is a fit prickHarry is too smart for his own goodAnd very very richChaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic! Be easy on me!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter or any characters in this story, no matter how much I wish it to be

A young boy with emerald green eyes and hair black as ebony shot up in a cold sweat. He wiped his tiny hand across his stinging scar, shaped oddly like a lightening bolt. 

This boy was called Harry James Potter.

He had always known that he was... different from the other children. Not in a good way, he wasn't 'special'. No. His family, the Dursleys, looked down on people like him. Freaks. An accident of nature was what he was always told he was.

Each day he would get up and do the Dursleys most menial chores. Not matter the weather, not matter how meltingly hot, or unbearably cold it was, the chores had to be done.   
The poor boy was but 5 years of age, yet he was served daily reminders of how unwanted he was by the Dursleys. The names, the insults, the kicks, punches. It was crazy how often aunt Petunia would wack him over the head with a frying pan.

Dudley made sure the neighbours hated him, causing him to be horrifically bullied by them as well. There was no escape.  
On top of all that, anything unexplainable or bad happen, he would be blamed and punished. Missing a weeks of meals, weekends trapped in his cupboard, the occasional beating, that kind of thing.

He felt a gaze pierce the back of his skull, though after swiftly turning around, he found no culprit.  
He didn't know why but he always felt he was being watched. Not in a stalker way. More like he had an angel who would take him out of this hell some day.

His thoughts were interrupted by a screaming Dudley, once again blaming harry for his show not being on. Groaning, harry braved himself for the inevitable. "POTTER!" Harry cowered as the beefy figure of his uncle towered over him, breath tinged with alcohol. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, Harry was, quite literally, thrown back into his cupboard. It was horrid to say this was just a normal day for the boy who lived.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, however was having an amazingly good day. He had knitted a pair of socks, blackmailed some more teachers, Wrote a song, made a dream catcher, been very important as headmaster and now he was sat in his office, sucking a lemon drop and watching over the boy-who-lived. Assessing the damage the uncle had done to the young hero's health and mental state, the mentally unstable headmaster smirked. 

Yes, Harry Potter would be humbled down very nicely.

Later that day both men fell asleep, harry fell straight asleep in his cramped and uncomfortable cupboard and suffered from nightmares the entire night, the headmaster of Hogwarts, though, had enjoyed a butter beer hot chocolate before climbing into his king sized bed with silk sheets and had a peaceful night with wonderful dreams.

Watching over this someone was furious. His name? Merlin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter or any characters in this story, yet... MWAHAHAHA

A young boy, left for dead with relatives who hate him.

Someone knowingly placed him in a place where he would be abused.

Them having the audacity to smile about it.

Yes, the great wizard Merlin was fuming. 

He didn't usually meddle in mortal affairs, but this was just too far.

Albus frickin Dumbledore, so called 'leader of the light'. This man that people so foolishly look up to continuously pulls the wool over the eyes of the sheep that listen to his advice. Apparently he is the saviour. 

Every single action he takes he justifies using the greater good.

The greater good, the slogan of a wizard who tried to take over the world. The greater good, that led to one of the biggest wizarding wars. The greater good, that imprisoned his lover. The greater good, that killed his sister. His greater good.

This foolishness was going to get the potter boy killed. The pure power he held would kill him if he wasn't taught to use it properly. It would take over his very being. His magic being suppressed like this... it would lead to an obscurial. He wouldn't let that happen

No. Merlin thought angrily. Albus Dumbledore is not perfect, he is only human whether he liked it or not. This scandal will end soon.

When left to brew with his thoughts Merlin was dangerous, he could destroy people in more ways than one. 

This, however was not about 'the greater good' or destroying not only the reputation or Albus, but his life as well. This was about saving harry potter from a childhood he didn't deserve, and the wizarding world from a so-called hero they adore.

It was time to take action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story. THE QUEEN JK ROWLING DOES!

"Yes uncle Vernon" muttered harry as he ironed the clthes. It had been a normal day for young harry, doing chores and getting nothing in return. He sighed as he looked over his shoulder to his schedule.

6:00 Get up

6:00-6:05 Get dressed 

6:10-6:30 Tidy Cupboard 

6:30-6:55 Cook breakfast (DON'T BURN IT)

6:55-7:00 lay table

7:00- 7:05 Eat an apple

7:05-7:15 Mow lawn

7:15-7:30 Tidy Dudley's room

7:30-7:45 Tidy Dudley's other room

7:45-14:45 school 

14:45-15:00 Wash Dudley's clothes 

15:00-15:30 wash car

15:30-16:00 Wash other car

16:00-16:15 Clean bathroom 

16:15-16:45 Clean aunt petunia and uncle Vernon's room

16:45-17:00 Dusting

17:00-18:00 make dinner

18:00-18:05 lay table

18:05-18:30 Mow lawn again while relatives eat dinner 

18:30-18:45 Clear dishes

18:45-19:00 Eat scraps

19:00-19:15 Deweeding garden

19:15-19:30 Sweep

19:30-19:45 Hover

19:45-20:00 Mop

20:00-20:15 Steam floor

20:15-20:30 Scrub floor

20:30-21:00 Spring clean everywhere 

21:00-21:15 Clean fireplace

21:15-21:16 Freetime

21:16-21:30 Fix Dudley's toys

21:30-21:45 iron all clothes

21:45-21:55 Change

21:55-22:00 Go to bed

22:00-6:00 Sleeping 

 

Harry cried out in pain as a burning sensation crept up his arm. "I SAID NOT TO BURN IT BOY" yelled Vernon, becoming a very deep shade of plum, "CUPBOARD, NOW!" He barked

Harry broke down in tears and dragged his feet to his cupboard. He climbed in and cried silently before sitting straight up, realizing that his cupboard was more cramped than usual. He turned around to find the source of the problem.

He was met by a wizard with a sparkling smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Harry sat there trembling, "P-p-please don't hurt me" he managed to stutter. Merlin looked at him pitifully, managing to keep his anger for Dumbledore out of his eyes.

Chuckling Merlin said,"Don't worry young harry, I'm here to rescue you from your mean aunt and uncle!"

Harry looked at him hopefully for just a flash, but quickly became fearful and doubtful. "B-bu-But Dudley said-" harry briefly Stopped at the look on the old mans face. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows and sighed,"Dudley is just a big bully!" Harry looked up at his new hero adoringly "Thank you.... Sir"

Merlin chuckled softly," sorry", he said,"I haven't introduced myself, I am Merlin." Shocked, harry sat there, his mouth wide open. Merlin chuckled again. "So, kid, what do you say?"

"Yes please mister Merlin!" Harry laughed as Merlin did a bow.

Merlin, expecting this answer, had everything set up. "Dobby" he called, as he looked around for the small elf as he appeared with a small POP. "Yes sir" asked Dobby, "Its time" replied Merlin. As he started thinking over his plan again.

Simply, Dobby would take harrys place until September first when his Hogwarts letter came, until then he would take harry into his pocket of time and grow him up until he was 20, then return him as his 11 year old self.

Apparating out, they left Dobby in harrys cupboard, with a strong disillusion charm on so he looked like harry.

Dumbledore didn't even notice his alarms temporarily going off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MERLIN OR ANY OF THAT!

Harry had spent 19 years in Merlin's time bubble. Training as hard as possible, he was, to put it simply, hot.  
His six pack could make any girl swoon, he was tanned with messy dark hair. He had the most piercing green eyes, but the most comforting smile that could make anyone's heart melt.

Today, in his time bubble, was just any other day, as was tomorrow and the day after.  
Tomorrow was ,in the real world , the day before his birthday. He and Merlin had decided to choreograph a plan to get him back. It had taken much debate, but a plan had finally been made. 

Merlin was to freeze time, then he and harry would make the swap. Harry would still feel well nourished and healthy as he was currently, but would physically still have the health issues Dobby had been put through. Then, well they'd wait and see.

Merlin looked over to harry and smiled that sparkling smile. Today was the day he got his letter. He had shown young harry the future, showing what happened if he starts with Dursleys. Harry died. Dumbledore defeated Voldemort. He was worshiped. Harry forgotten. When he and harry had watched it harry snarled in anger.

Merlin chuckled to himself. He had taught harry lots but some he hadn't. Harry would have to figure it out on his own.

Harry strolled over to Merlin looked him in the eye and said "I'mma miss you" straight to his face. Merlin chuckled, "you to kid, you to" and gave harry a childish grin. "That's why," Merlin continued,"I got you this".

Merlin fished out of his pockets a small lightening bolt pendant. "You can get it fitted to your wand" said Merlin," It shows the dead when you wish to see them, I've also modified it to show a hologram of me when the pendent is pressed and my name is said."

Harry looked at it with genuine tears, "Merlin.. You didn't have.." He was cut off by Merlin smiling and shaking his head. "Consider it a goodbye gift"

"Its time" said Merlin as he turned away.  
"Dobby"

A small harry potter appeared with a pop. "Dobby," harry addressed, "You have done me a great good, what would you like more than anything?" Asked Harry.

Dobbys eyes went as wide as saucers. "Mister harry potter sir, Dobby would like to serve mister harry potter sir yes Dobby would" said Dobby quickly and hopefully.

Harry chuckled, "Okay Dobby you may," he replied to a Dobby now shivering with excitement. "Now Dobby, your first job is to get madam malkin to have a uniform made for you with the potter crest on" said harry firmly.

Dobby just fainted.

Merlin chuckled, "I think its time that you left now, I'll take care of Dobby"  
Harry solemnly nodded, now looking beat, abused and malnourished. He turned to leave.

"oh and harry?"

Harrys head jerked up at his name.  
"Visit gringots, and ask for your parents will" said Merlin, with that sparkling smile again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MERLIN OR ANY OF THAT!

It had been a rotten sleep for harry, his cupboard was uncomfortable and cramped. He missed Merlin. He missed home. It dont matter though, he was taking down the two darkest wizards. Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"BOY" yelled Vernon "GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL ARSE OUT OF THAT LUXURY BEDROOM-" harry rolled his eyes at this "-AND COOK US BREAKFAST"

Harry was definitely 'cooking breakfast' not using magic to make it perfect, but using a disillusion charm. Definitely not. The muggle timer went and he served it uncomplaining.

"BOY" yelled Vernon "BOY GO GET THE BLASTED MAIL!"

Harry replayed the scene in his head of what Albus-I'm-Fucking-Perfect-Dumbledore wanted to happen. He would have to not get caught. He hid it in his cupboard before returning.

Nothing important happened that day, until lunch. Naturally he was banned for 'breathing' he then went to his cupboard ripped open the letter before bursting out of his cupboard and slapping petunia. He wanted to do that for ages. "YOU KNEW I WAS A WIZARD?" He exclaimed "YOU KNEW" and then, without giving Dursleys time to react, he left with a pop. Dumbledore won't know for about four hours, giving him that long in Diagon Alley

He went to ollivanders to get a wand. He was alright at wandless magic, but he was no expert, or natural.  
Entering he heard a ladder slide over. "Hello... Er who are you?" Asked ollivander, shocked that, for the first time in his job, he didn't know someone. Harry looked up "Mr ollivander can I trust you?" He Asked, genuinely tentative. Ollivanders eyebrows furrowed, "Yes, I believe so". Harry sighed, relieved. He put the concealment charm back on. "Ah, I wondered when I'd see you mister potter", mused ollivander. 

 

There were several wands they picked out, and the shop was a mess, but it was just the waiting game.  
He then saw ollivander reach for the phoenix tail wand he was to have, Merlin, however had objected when harry said anything about it. "No," he had said as he replayed the memory," Tell him you want to try a chimera scale core, it is powerful and loyal. It will only chose those with best intentions. I think a birch would will do, they work well with the stone, which only goes in for those wise enough to know how to use it, and how to use it well. Birch is a wood that, if you have great ambition, it should work brilliantly."

Harry briefly nodded to himself. He picked up the wand, and a white light glowed from it. "Mr ollivander, sir?" Said harry politely, before carrying on from ollivanders nod, "I was um wondering if..... CouldITryAChimeraScaleBirchWoodOnePlease" he managed to say with one breath

Ollivander saw no harm though he was convinced that nothing would happen.

He picked out a 12 1/4 birch wood with chimera scale for the boy. As soon as harrys skin touched the wand, light flooded the room. The first wand was obviously a feeble one, as ollivander bustled to get it away. "One more thing ollivander, is it possible to try a snake wood with basilisk horn core for my second wand. It just one I really I want."  
He said, and sent his best pretty pretty please look at ollivander.

The old man sighed "It is well known that is the core and wood of Salazar Slytherins wand (A/N it is i looked it up)  
But.." He paused "oh all right, I've only got one, so if you purchase it it'll be double price." Harry looked as if Christmas had come early. Raising his eyebrow ollivander left briefly to return with the wand of his choosing. Harry took it and a warm feeling spread up his arm. He took one swish of it and the shop was immaculate, much better than using Merlins spare one.

"The wand chooses the wizard," said ollivander," Harry looks up at Ollivander and says, 20 galleons per wand? I shall pay 70 galleons for the three that reacted, i shall also pay for four holsters, two hex proof, they are 10 galleons each so I shall give you 50 galleons and I need a stone fixed to my birch wood one, that would be free but i shall give you 5 galleons for your time." He took the 200 galleon wand money Merlin had given him and started to count to 125 and slid them to ollivander. "Here you go" he said simply "and" looking at his shocked face "I shall give you a 5 galleon tip for shocking you three times today"

Ollivander nimbly fixed the stone on before giving all the purchases to harry.

"Thank you harry, now i should make sure you put that disillusion charm on"  
He said as harry turned and winked before the dissillusion back on. Harry stopped "Mr ollivander sir, dont tell Dumbledore please"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL DONT OWN ANYTHING :/

Harry made his way out of ollivanders and to gringotts, he took a breath and stepped in.

Merlin had taught him about goblin etiquette, but he wasn't 100% about it. He walked up to the desk and said, "hello, may our work together be pleasant" The goblin looked up his eyebrow raised, surprised. "I need to talk to a goblin about my fathers will please"

"Right this way sir" the goblins raspy voice called out. He was led to a room, with paperwork everywhere, yet still had a neat pristine touch to it. 

Another goblin entered, harry stood and bowed "may our exchanges be complimentary to both of us" and sat down again. The goblin, it was safe to say, was in shock before quickly composing himself. "Okay mister...?"  
Harry quickly put the charm on." Potter sir, harry potter."

"Mister potter, I am Ragnok and, I believe I handled your parents will, who have you had for your legal guardians" asked Ragnok 

"I have lived at 12 Privet drive until my 11th birthday, I have recently found out that my legal guardian is a man named Albus Dumbledore"

Ragnok growled, harry stood up abruptly "Sorry good sir, did I say  something wrong?"

Ragnok shook his head and sighed, "Its Dumbledore he... One second let me get the will" he then started speaking a language harry couldn't decipher. "Here" he said and handed him a peice of parchment.

It was dated and labeled.

21/10/1981

 

The Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans).

We the undersigned, (James and Lily Potter) declare this our will. We are being hunted by the terrorist called Lord Voldemort. We have gone into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. We have chosen Peter Pettigrew, instead of Sirius Black, as our Secret-Keeper. The reason is that we believe Sirius is likely to be targeted, providing a perfect safety net. While Sirius keeps the death eaters busy, we should be safe under Peter's watch. However, if we're found and killed, we have provided for our son.

To our best and closest friend Sirius Black we leave 20 thousand Galleons, the cottage near Newcastle and James's prized motorbike.

To our good friend Remus Lupin we leave 20 thousand galleons and Lily's almost complete werewolf cure, try to get it to work. We also leave him the cottage near Dover.

To our good friend Peter Pettigrew, in the event that our death is natural, we leave 20 thousand Galleons and the cottage in France near Paris and rat tonic encase he ever gets ill, If by Voldemort though, We leave nothing but the knowledge that he was the secret keeper.

To Dumbledore, we leave to you and to the Order of the Phoenix,5 thousand for the war effort.

To Petunia Dursley and family, we leave you 500 thousand pounds in the bank of London. Please use this money to get out of England asap, if Voldemort is still alive he shall target you. Petunia, the last of the Evans, carry our bloodline out of the country, and survive, make mother proud.

The rest of our estate, we leave to our son, who shall be given our will when he reaches eleven years of age. This includes:

The cottage in Germany  
The cottage in America   
The cottage in china  
The cottage in the Scottish highlands   
The cottage in Africa  
14 godrick's hollow  
Potter safety base  
Potter manor  
Access to vault #51 in gringotts

Inside the main vault, is a chest with all of our paintings. They have our memorys and will want someone to talk to. Also in this chest, are several letters to our son. Again at eleven, Harry will be given the Head of the House ring. He will then take his active role in the government and become a legal adult. Furthermore, in the vault there is:

2,134,798 galleons  
595,264,871 sickles  
967,328,541 Kunts

 

As to guardianship of Harry James Potter, the following shall be the order of his guardians.

Sirius Orion Black: a good friend and godfather to Harry

Alice and Frank Longbottom: good friends, Alice is Harry's godmother. I am Neville's, their son, godmother.

Remus Lupin: a good friend to our family. Like an uncle to harry

Amelia Susan Bones: a good friend and coworker. Trustworthy and good with children

Andromeda Tonks: Powerful family. Trustworthy. Good friend of ours, best cousin Sirius ever had

Augusta Longbottom: A powerful companion, and he is guaranteed to see Neville monthly.

The guardian of Harry will receive one thousand Galleons a month for his care, and another one hundred Galleons for clothing and toys for Harry as he grows.

At no time at all is Albus Dumbledore is to have magical guardianship of Harry. He shall not be allowed to see, touch or speak to my son if we die until he goes to Hogwarts, nor is Harry ever to go to my sister and brother in law. See above, as to why. With Harry with them, it makes them a target. Furthermore I feel they shall treat him unfairly, which would be unfair to harry. 

Signed this day

October the 21st 1981

James Charlus Potter

Lily Rose Potter (nee Evens).

Witness

Sirius Orion Black

Frank Longbottom

Alice Longbottom

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 

Counter signed by the Chairman of the London Branch of the Gringotts Bank:

Ragnok

 

"Bloody hell" muttered Harry as he looked up in shock, for two reasons.

1\. THAT DUMB-ASS-DOOR BASTARD!

2\. That's alot of money...

Thoughts were spiraling through his head, but were interrupted by Ragnok clearing his throat. "I need a sample of your blood on this bowl test, it reveals the titles you can claim".

Harry nodded and slit his wrist over the bowl. Ragnok dipped a peice of parchment into the blood and put it on the desk.

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD POTTER 

Harry felt a smile tug at his lips, he turned to talk to Ragnok, who was staring mesmerized at the parchment he turned and saw why. 

It was still writing


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYYYTHING.

Harry stared at the parchment, shocked as more neat writing curled out

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD BLACK 

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD PEVERELL 

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD EMRYS

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD LE FAY

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD GAUNT

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD FLAMEL 

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD SLYTHERIN 

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD GRYFFINDOR 

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD HUFFLEPUFF 

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD RAVENCLAW 

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD HOGWARTS

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RIGHTFULLY LORD SABE 

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS THE 100.000 GENERATION OF MAGIC

Harry sat there, gobsmacked with wide eyes  
"Oh" came his thoroughly intelligent reply.  
He turned to the goblin to ask for an explanation, but the goblin just said "You must know your abilities, and/or blocks." and pointed back to the paper.

FROM THE HOUSE POTTER  
-Animorphes (blocked 100%)  
-Natural Transfiguration (blocked 70%)

FROM THE HOUSE BLACK  
-Metamorphmagi (blocked 98%)  
-Natural Occlumist (blocked 90%)

FROM HOUSE PEVERELL   
-Master of all things death related e.g; ghosts, thestrals, infiri (blocked 100%)

FROM HOUSE MERLIN   
-Natural earth elemental (blocked 100%)  
-Natural water elemental (blocked 100%)

FROM HOUSE LE FAY   
-Natural air elemental (blocked 85%)  
-Natural fire elemental (blocked 100%)  
-Natural at dark arts (blocked 100%)

FROM HOUSE GAUNT  
-Natural at Potions (blocked 100%)

FROM HOUSE FLAMEL  
-Natural Alchemist (blocked 100%)

FROM HOUSE SLYTHERIN   
-Parsletounge   
-Parselmagic (blocked 100%)

FROM HOUSE GRYFFINDOR   
-Natural magical resistance (blocked 100%)  
-Natural defense against dark arts

FROM HOUSE RAVENCLAW   
-Seer through dreams (blocked 80%)  
-Natural at charms (blocked 75%)

FROM HOUSE HUFFLEPUFF  
-Natural at Herbology (blocked 100%)  
-Calming Aroma (Blocked 95%)

FROM HOUSE HOGWARTS  
-Friend of creatures and beasts (Blocked 90%)  
-Natural Astrologist (blocked 100%)

FROM HOUSE SABE  
-Natural Legilimency (blocked 100%)

IQ level blocked by 20%  
Awareness level blocked by 40%  
Natural healing blocked by 15%

Strong loyalty potions and charms detected

Strong compulsion charm residue detected.

Oh.

That's a thing then.

Ragnok just looked at him like 'what the actual hell'  
"Well, um. You are the richest person in the world currently. Tell you what, do you want me to organize a meeting for you and all the heads of each house."

Harry just nodded dumbly, still not quite processing what happened.

As Ragnok left he deflated, sighing deeply and muttering to himself while massaging his temples.

"Well shit"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. JK ROWLING IS QUEEN AND OWNS IT. YASSS

It was times like this when Harry wished Merlin was still with him.

Head in his hands, he exhaled, before sitting upright and rolling his eyes.  
"Just what I needed, some more shitty titles. Ol' Dumbles doesn't know what he's getting into. Neither do I, but... whatever."

He stood up and strolled out of gringotts, nodding respectfully to the goblins on his way out and mumbling to himself. "To Saint Mungo's, I guess. Let's get these bloody blocks off."

As he stuck his wand out to summon the knight bus, he hummed the tune of a lullaby, which he recognised though he didn't know where it was from. Caught up in his musings, the boy-who-lived was caught surprise by the knight bus' sudden entrance. 

"'Ello, me name's stan, stan shunpike and I'm the conductor 'ere on the Knight bus. It's 11 sickles to ge' a ticket, but for fir'een Sickles 'ou can have a cuppa 'ot chocolate, an' fifteen is an 'ot water bottle and a toothbrush in any colour. Stop standin' there then. Get on"

Utterly perplexed by this mans speech patterns, harry got on board the bus, bewildered.

"Where you off to then?"  
"Er, St Mungos please"  
"YOU 'EAR THA' ERNIE, WE OFF TO MUNGOS."

And with a bang, they were off.

"Wot you say your name wos again?"  
"I didn't tell you" You bloody plonker, Harry added in his head.   
"Well then, wos your name?"

"Err, Dursley, Arthur Dursley. I'm a half blood, took my muggleborn dads name."

Before stan could even reply, the bus came to a stop.  
"Well ven, see ya Arthur. Oh, firteen sickles please."

After fishing out the money and handing it to stan, harry turned around to face saint Mungos.

"Time to face the music, I guess."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME ANY PLOT IDEAS PLEAAAASE XX 
> 
> I OWN NO HARRY POTTER. JK ROWLING IS QUEEN AND OWNS IT

Looking at a quaint shop, adeptly named 'Purge and Dowse', Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Typical wizards, hiding magical portals of doom -maybe he was going overboard but he was feeling dramatic okay, just roll with it- perfectly in muggle sight.

What hooligan had thought this idea up?

Muttering to himself, he launched himself through the window, into the poorly hidden wizarding hospital.

Saint mungos was... average, for lack of a better word.

Rickety wooden chairs with outdated witch weeklys littered on top of them were scattered out in the reception area. Bland, cream walls surrounded him, as he walked across the room to reach reception. Even the reception desk was average, well at first look anyway. The desk had a touch of blue, however that was all the colour it had. Paperwork was strewn across it carelessly. Losing hope, harry realised that the receptionist was probably just as mind numbingly dull.

How wrong he was.

By far the most interesting part of the st mungos reception was the people. To start with, the healers scurrying around wore lime green robes with badge, on which had a small wand crossed with a bone as their uniform. Talk about fashion disaster.

The stout, blonde welcome witch was about as welcoming as his uncle was whenever 'those ruddy freaks' would step inside his house. How cheerful.

Then there's the receptionist. Receptionist, seems an easy job, right? WRONG! They were crazy smart, they knew most languages, including sign language. She made for very interesting conversation.

Finally, of course, you had the patients waiting to be seen.

A boy of about 15 was sat fiddling with his wand with a single hand, looking nervously around him. It seemed as if he had a fear of hospitals, however he obviously needed professional medical attention. With his missing hand and nose it was clear he had vanishing sickness. His mousey brown hair fell over one of his crystal blue eyes. Harry felt for the boy. Imagine how impractical it must be.

A sliver-haired lady was uncontrollably weeping in the corner, her sagged skin stained purple from the strange colour her tears were. Perhaps it was an entirely different substance, but her tears were a violent violet colour, standing out on her pale, wrinkled skin.

Finally waiting in reception was a middle-aged man with muscled arms and black hair who appeared to have done something extremely stupid. He had managed to get his entire hand stuck in the stout of a porcelain teapot. How. Just, how. It seemed entirely illogical to even try to fit your hand in. Next to him was a different man with blonde hair, who was absolutely pissing himself laughing.

He was shook out of his musing by the short welcome lady monotonously listing the floors beside him.  
"-econd floor is magical bugs and diseases, third floor is potions and plant poisoning, fourth floor is spell damage and, finally, fifth floor is visitors' tearoom and hospital shop."

Nodding swiftly, Harry headed towards the lift, before stepping in and pressing the 4 button.

"Fourth Floor selected. Going up"

After a brief wait, the door dinged, signalling the arrival to the forth floor.  
Stepping out of the lift, Harry made his way towards the help desk to request assistance and see where he needed to go.

"Hello. How may help you young man?" Asked a brunette witch, smiling welcomingly.  
"I have a couple of blocks, where do I go to have them removed, ma'am?"  
"Aren't you just the politest little boy! Head down the corridor and too the left you'll see a door with the number two on it. Knock on it, and I'll make sure Healer Baird is ready for you."

Nodding and smiling shyly, harry thanked the woman and walked towards door number two.

Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for a reply.  
"Come in" hollered a soft, Scottish voice.  
Dutifully, Harry stepped into the room.

Inside was was a young woman, of about 20 years old, smiling her pearly white teeth at Harry. Her ginger curls fell down to her shoulders in curls, her turquoise eyes seeming to glitter as they gazed softly at him. Freckles were splattered across her face like constellations in the night sky. She had soft, rounded cheekbones, lightly pinked with blusher.

"Hello, what can I do you for?"  
"I have a couple of blocks I need taken off please."  
"Okey dokey, what's your name and age please?"  
"Harry Potter, eleven."  
The head of the healer snapped up rapidly, before looking down at her notebook again.  
"Okay, Mr... Potter. Your eleven, so all your blocks should have worn off by now. Plus, they shouldn't be over 30% in the first place. Let's see what we have here."  
"I, err, have a list ma'am."  
The healer nodded. "That's okay, however it's simply protocol. It's a full medical check up, it will include a list of all your blocks. I just have to do a couple spells. Sit still please Mr Potter."  
Harry nodded, allowing the woman to do her work.

After about five minutes, the witch took her wand and placed it on a piece of parchment. Just like it had at gringotts, his list of blocks started to write itself out.

Harry James Potter  
Eleven  
Poor health  
Creature Blood Detected

MUGGLE CAUSED HEALTH CONCERNS.   
Malnourished   
Signs of physical abuse  
Signs of mental abuse  
Multiple tissues damaged  
Multiple bones broken  
Dehydrated  
Stunted growth  
Vitamin C deficiency 

MAGICAL CAUSED HEALTH CONCERNS  
Animorphes (blocked 100%)  
Natural Transfiguration (blocked 70%)  
Metamorphmagi (blocked 98%)  
Natural Occlumist (blocked 90%)  
Master of all things death related e.g; ghosts, thestrals, infiri (blocked 100%)  
Natural earth elemental (blocked 100%)  
Natural water elemental (blocked 100%)  
Natural air elemental (blocked 85%)  
Natural fire elemental (blocked 100%)  
Natural at dark arts (blocked 100%)  
Natural at Potions (blocked 100%)  
Natural Alchemist (blocked 100%)  
Parselmagic (blocked 100%)  
Natural magical resistance (blocked 100%)  
Seer through dreams (blocked 80%)  
Natural at charms (blocked 75%)  
Natural at Herbology (blocked 100%)  
Calming Aroma (Blocked 95%)  
Friend of creatures and beasts (Blocked 90%)  
Natural Astrologist (blocked 100%)  
Natural Legilimency (blocked 100%)  
IQ level blocked by 20%  
Awareness level blocked by 40%  
Natural healing blocked by 15%  
Strong loyalty potions and charms detected  
Strong compulsion charm residue detected.

Healer smith gasped, before knitting her brows, pointing her wand at the paper and muttering "qui fecit revelare" at the parchment. 

"What does that-"

PEOPLE WHO CAUSED MUGGLE HEALTH CONCERNS   
Vernon Dursley  
Petunia Dursley  
Dudley Dursley

PEOPLE WHO CAUSED MAGICAL HEALTH CONCERNS  
Albus Dumbledore 

Harry looked down, ashamed of the weaknesses he had that one piece of paper showed before stilling at the feeling of arms around him. Soft tears were falling onto his shoulders.  
"Never again, I promise."  
Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Healer Baird stepped back, looking at Harry seriously.

"Over the next couple of weeks we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, you might as well know my name. I'm Healer Elspeth Baird, I'm a Taurus and I'm 21 years old. I have an obsession with the muggle sweet skittles, I'm a half-blood, and my favourite colour is blue. Ohh and don't call me Elspeth, Ellie, please"  
Giggling slightly, harry nodded before replying, "Hello Ellie, I'm Lord Harry Potter,   
I am a Leo and I'm 11 years old. I'm a whiz at snakes and ladders, I am also a half blood and my favourite colour is green, like my eyes. Ohh and I've always wanted an army of peacocks."

After they both stopped laughing, Ellie smiled sadly.   
"Normally we could take them off immediately, however, due to their extent it will have to be a steady process up until the 1st September. I'll undo the lower blocks, charms and potions today and heal the physical injuries. I'll also prescribe you some nutrients potions and a mental healer. I'll start you on some charms that will steadily undo the damage done with the blocks."

As she turned around to rummage through her cupboards, harry took some time to admire her office. On the pale blue walls were various posters, some for teeth, some muscle damage, some warning against underaged magic. It was truly fascinating. On the ceiling were pictures children had coloured in, boats, brooms, fruits. It was intriguing to him.

"Ah Hah! Found it!"  
"Found what?"  
Ellie turned around and smiled, "A sleeping potion, it'll give your body a chance to reset. Drink up."

Eyeing the vile warily, harry took it, before twisting the lid off and chucking it.  
"EURGH! That is gross!"  
"Trust me dear, I know. Come lie down now."  
Nodding sleepily, Harry stumbled towards the bed in the corner and lied down, yawning with every step he took. The last thing he heard was Ellie's soft voice reassuring him before the darkness took him.

"Harry, Harry dear, you have to get up now, I've done my bit"  
Nodding sleepily, Harry rolled over and opened his eyes sleepily, ready to be faced with the undefinable blur he was used to, only to be able to clearly make out Ellies face.

"I can... see you?"  
Blushing a dull pink, Ellie nodded beaming. "My own touch, ya know? Anyhow, here's the prescription. Fill it in to get your daily potions. I recommend studying more as your IQ has now risen by 20%. Just look out for yourself on general, kid, yeah?" 

Looking up at the woman who healed him, Harry smiled genuinely 

"Thank you. I feel like we're going to be great friends."  
Ellie laughed, "yeah, no off you go shrimp, I've got other patients."  
Harry reached for the door, ready to open it, but hesitated. Turning around, he looked up at the woman. "I've always wanted a sister anyway." Before strolling away from her office.

 

Staring at the retreating back of the eleven year old boy, only one thing passed over Healer Bairds mind. 

Albus Dumbledore will pay for the treatment of her little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! What creature do you reckon harry is, and I'll shout out the people who get it right!! ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS SOME AWESOME STUFF GOING ON SO STICK AROUND!  
> Qui fecit revelare = reveal the people who caused.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AGAIN! WOOOOO!   
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING IS JK ROWLINGS WORK!  
> OKAYYY BACK TO THE STORY

After nodding at the healer as he walked out the hospital with his potions, Harry slumped into the nearest seat. He massaged his temples, and took a deep breath.  
"Ah, shitballs."

He'd forgotten to visit his vault in Gringotts hadn't he, the stupid bastard. Well, he supposed he might as well grab some supplies before heading off to potter manor. 

Looking up at the sky, he could see it coming to be early evening. 5:00ish he would put it.

Sticking his wand out, Harry summoned the night bus for the second time that day.

"OI ERNIE, I'S ARFUR AGAIN" Smiling awkwardly at the enthusiastic conductor, Harry nodded before ducking under his arm and sitting on the nearest seat.

"Gringotts, please, stan."  
"Were'n choo there earlier?  
"Yes. I forgot to do something though."  
"Okey dokey. OI ERNIE. WE OFF TO GRINGOTTS YEA? Brace yerself arfur."  
Holding tightly on a grimy pole nearby, harry clenched his teeth waiting for the inevitable jerk of the bus.  
One second   
Two seconds  
Three sec-  
Harry lurched forward violently. They were off.  
A few minutes, and a very dissatisfying bus ride later they arrived at Gringotts.  
"Fir'een sickles please."  
Dutifully, Harry handed over the money, before stepping into Gringotts.

Striding in, his posture as confident as he could manage, Harry situated himself in front of a nearby banker.

"I need access to vault 51."  
"Do you have a key to vault 51?"  
"I'm Harry Potter, it was in the will that it's mine."  
"Mr Potter, I hate repeating myself, Do you have a key to vault 52?"  
"No, but I'll do the blood test."  
The goblin looked up from his work. "Tell me, why should I waste my time?"

"I'll pay you double."  
"Deal."

Harry smirked victoriously as the Goblin walked away to get the equipment. All he needed now was a key so he could get in every time.

"Put your hand in this bowl when I prick your finger. If you state the truth and you are Mr Potter, then it shall make a key. If not, well, the results will be unspeakable."  
Harry nodded seriously, watching as the needle came closer to his skin. Wincing slightly as it broke through skin, he stared, fascinated by the process before shoving his hand in the bowl, spilling the water slightly.

Soon enough, he felt cool metal rest upon his hands, causing him too smile softly.

The Goblin grinned toothily. "Well Mr Potter, looks like we'll be going to vault 51 then."

After leading him to a strange cart, the goblin barked at the young lord to get in, and strap up tight. Confused, but forced to comply no less, Harry followed his orders.

He found himself grateful he had.

The were so many twist, turns, sudden drops, sudden rises, that it would have been impossible o navigate on your own. Very difficult indeed.   
Harry ended up stepping off the cart looking very green, to the sadistic joy of the goblin.  
"Vault 51. Gimme the key."  
But harry was too busy staring at the door in amazement. It must have been twice the size of him, and was that solid gold he saw?  
"KEY PLEASE, MR POTTER."  
Blinking stupidly, Harry nodded, dishing them out of his pockets. "Here."  
"Thank you, finally." Replied the goblin, sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
Placing the key in the slot, he turned it once, watching as the vault opened up.

It was truly grand. Harry stepped in too get a better look.

Pale purple walls surrounded him. The designs, so intricately sketched on showed a meticulous family tree, everyone welcome. Family was cherished by the potter family, no matter if they went dark they would be part of it, as minimal as they may feel. The ancient stone had begun to chip, giving it even more of a rubbled, ancient, affect.This madee it even more beautiful in Harry's eyes. The carpet was a rich, black material, that contrasted perfectly with the walls and riches that surrounded him. They appeared to be made of expensive animal hair, magic perhaps to have kept such quality after such a long time. And, though he hate to admit it, being a half blood, the potters were still a proud pure blood family.

Running his fingers along the wall he knew had been there for several centuries, Harry felt himself shiver. The dusty air sweeping across the back of his neck reminding himself of the pranks he pulled with Arthur, convincing each other that a spider was attacking. Each step he took into the ancient carpet led to his smile being wider, as he delved into his memories of the punishments he got from Merlin. Having to clean the carpets, or perhaps one or two other extra chores added to his usual helping wash up dishes, keeping his room tidy and ensuring that the garden was always ripe. That always was it. Not all the horrible things dobby had to slave over. Harry beamed ridiculously. Yes, it certainly felt like home. 

A gentle humming of dormant magic rung in his ears, near silent to any who payed to little attention, yet to him was deadly obvious. The only other sounds were the waterfall crashing down in the background and his own melodious breaths. It was almost comforting, like the magic was welcoming his homes. It reminded him of the days when he would enjoy cooking with Merlin, humming a tune as he would cook dinner. Or the best times he had with Arthur, when he accompanied him to the annual creative arts festival, when everyone could express who they were, leaving him humming for days. Yes, it sounded like home as well.

The chamber appeared to be split into three sections.  
Money.  
Books.  
Artefacts.

The money took up the largest section, with at least half of the vault occupying large stacks of gold galleons, glittering in the artificial light, small stacks of silver sickles, which wouldn't quite glitter, but they'd shine, which is impressive in its own write, or some bronze knuts, shimmering in the soft light of the cavern, though there were minimal. Harry smiled nostalgically, remember late nights up watching Merlin count his penny's into little piles, which Harry would immediately wreck and then smile innocently. He was an angel when he was younger, honestly he was. (Though Merlin may disagree).

There were multiple things to read. Lots of books, Tomes, newspapers, legal documents, all sorts of things really, all dating back to when Gringotts had just begun.  
There were large books, the covers dusty, titles in Latin, incredibly hard to read, though it just served to intrigue the young boy further into seeing what other books they had. A thick purple book appeared to be a centre piece, leaning against an extremely delicate stand. Blowing the dust off to examine it further, Harry leaned down to read the title. 'Familia historia hæreditatem' frowning, Harry stood back up, thoroughly reminded of when Merlin was reading some strange book to him about demons or something, and Harry had absolutely no bloody idea what he was on about. Smiling fondly at the memory, he headed over to the artefacts.

There were many strange artefacts. Telescopes, cauldrons, jewellery (obviously), potions and clothing were only among the obscure things he found. By far, however, the worst, oddest thing he found in the vaults of the potters was... the corpse of a dead chicken. It's strangely colourful feathers had been plucked out, it appeared to be not only empty of chicken guts, but also stuffed. Why would a Potter lord want a stuffed chicken? Ah, but as Merlin always said, don't judge another man until you've walked a mile in their shoes. 

Which, unfortunately, Harry had taken too seriously and spent the next week trying to steal multiple peoples shoes. 

Looking around, he smiled once more. It looked like home as well.

It was undeniable. He was were he belonged. He was home.

Then his eyes fell on it.  
On the chest that held his parents portrait.

Harry took a sharp breath in, bracing himself before he held his head high and opened the chest.

Inside he found four things.  
Three portraits and a wad of letters.  
He chose to read the letters first.

Hands shaking uncontrollably, harry took them out of the box before opening the first letter. 

Dear James jr, and future Lord Potter,  
If you are reading this, you are our grandson. We have, unfortunately passed before we were fortunate enough to meet you, however as soon as we heard our son was giving us a grandson, well we were shocked. 

We didn't think James would be a responsible parent, but he talks about you as if you are his whole world. Please, make James proud, make us proud, make the potters proud. 

You can do it. You will always be able to do it, no matter what other people say.

Don't worry about what the foolish sheep have to say and focus on your own plans.  
We will always have faith in you.  
Love you always,  
Your Grandpa Fleamont and Grandma Euphemia.  
Lord Potter.

Harry took a deep, shaking breath before looking at the next letter. He clenched his jaw, having to compose himself swiftly, opened it, and began to read.

Dearest Harry,

It saddens me to know that, should you be reading this, we were killed before your 3rd birthday. We didn't get to see you growing up. And you didn't get to have your parents. 

I've weeped many nights thinking of this, of my baby boy growing up without me.  
I love you harry, I love you so much sweetheart. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I hate to doom you to a world without a mother. I only wish that you've had a suitable replacement, someone to teach you and love you as you grow.

Please don't dwell on our deaths, please don't blame yourself. Live, enjoy life. Do well at school, make friends. Make stupid mistakes. Never give in. No matter how hard anything seems, I'll be watching over you. You'll get there eventually. It'll always get better, I promise.

I will always love you. No matter what.  
Goodnight sweetheart.  
Forever and always your mother,   
Lily Potter x

A single tear rolled down his eye before he managed to compose himself enough to read the final letter.

 

To Prongslet,

Well, here I am. Writing a letter to my son for the future incase I die to early to watch him grow up. 

What a messed up concept that is.

You know, I could feed you some rubbish about how I'm fine about all this. But I'm not. Because I'm scared.

I'm scared I'm going to wake up and lily isn't going to be beside us. I'm scared I'm going to go on an auror mission and not come back. I'm scared one of my best friends is going to sell our beautiful family out, but most of all...

Most of all I'm scared that your going to be raised with out a family. 

I know how often wizards ignore what others say. I know and I'm scared it's going to effect your childhood. 

I love you more then anything in this world. You are the sweetest little baby out there. Always sharing nicely with little Neville Longbottom, always saying your 'pease' and 'fanc oo's and I don't want anything or anyone to take that from you.

Please.

I'm not to say don't have a life though. Make friends, get drunk, regret bad decisions, make new memories. Do all that. You're going to get hurt, but that's part of life. As much as I hate it, it's part you have to live through.

Never give up son.  
Your loving father, James 'prongs' Potter.

Tears were freely rolling down his face now, as he struggled to compose himself. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed for a short while, before looking at the box with determination.

It was time to meet his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT ABOUR THOSE LETTERS THEN? PLEASE, PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; Do I look rich? Nah. So I'm not J.K bloody Rowling okay? I don't own it so chill out. Geez. Dolphins these days.

Harry grasped hold of the first portrait and pulled it out of the rustic box.

It's frame was a rich, black mahogany, with intricate designs of grape vine engraved into it. It was rather large, but what really interested him were the people in it.

FLEAMONT;

EUPHEMIA;

He looked at the names on the bottom.  
Euphemia and Fleamont Potter   
His breath caught in his throat. His Grandparents. Both smiling lovingly up at him, their hazel eyes shining brightly.

Shaking, he pulled out the second portrait. This one had a more simple frame. It was a dark oak, which seemed to be effortlessly graceful, with light streaks going through the grains.

LILY;

JAMES;

A small sob broke through as he looked at the people who loved him more then anything for his first year of life.  
His mum had vibrant red hair, with eyes as green as emeralds, just like him. But what stood out was her smile. Beaming and wide, with a flash of fierce protectiveness in her eyes.  
His dad had wild black hair, with hazel eyes and a mischievous smile. He was smirking with a glint that promised trouble in his eyes.

He turned around the frame.

To activate, put a drop of blood on the frame. If you are, indeed, a potter the frame shall activate. If you are not, however, the consequences shall be dire.

Taking a shaky breath in, Harry gathered an old knife from beside him and dropped just a small bit of blood onto the frame.

Not unlike a flower blossoming, a pattern of blue hue spread over the portrait as it came to life.  
The woman he so wished was there for him as a child blinked twice, a tear rolling down her face.

"Mon fils?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I'm sorrrrryyyy. I'll try harderrrrr. Also, I need ideas, so any is helpful. Please, please either comment or dm, even if it is just a convo between two characters you want to happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING CUZ SHE QUEEN.

Silence had rung in her ears for so long, she barely believed it when she heard the soft breathing of a young boy not far away.  
Warily, she opened her eyes to be blessed with a sight she had lost hope of seeing.   
"Mon fils?"  
There he stood, the boy she thought she'd never be able to see again, her son.  
"Mum? Dad?"

A watery smile lit up her face as she reached out to touch him, only to be stopped by the paper walls in front of her. She snatched her hand away, as if burned, before looking warily back up at Harry.

•—•—•

Harry stumbled back, bumping into some silverware, startled at this development. Him, an orphan, was talking to his mum. His dead mum. It was a lot to take for him.

"Um, hi?" Harry asked awkwardly, unsure of how to act towards the parents he never knew. He wanted to know them, sure, but they knew him as a young babe, not the teen he's grown into. They were his birth parents, but they had no part in raising him, they didn't teach him how to walk, talk, read, write. They decided that a war was worth more than making sure their child had a loving family raise him. So, yeah.

Awkward

He knew he was being harsh, but he was going to be raised by the Dursley's if it weren't for Merlin. The Dursley's. Who, in Merlins wise words, are 'Absolute bloody dollop-heads'. However, he thought, if they're willing to put effort in to make up for it, i suppose I will as well.  
So, with his mind made up, he prepared to have a 'fun' chat with the people who birthed him.

"I'm Harry, though of course you'd know that, you are my parents after all, of course you'd know my name, you gave me my name, not that you used it much, no that's not what I meant, I mean you probably had a nickname or something I dunno I guess I ju-" The boy cut himself off, before scratching his neck and sheepishly saying; "I'm rambling aren't I?"

The man that looked so similar to him chuckled. "Just a tad, prongslet, it's okay though. Trust me, we're as nervous as you"

Harry raised an eyebrow, unbelieving. "Reaaally, Mr Cool As A Cucumber? You are nervous? I'm sooooo convinced"   
"Oi, cheeky"   
Harry simply responded with an impish grin, and with that action, all tension dissolved, and all that was left was a broken family, finally reunited.

They spoke for hours upon hours, all sorts of things from the truth of Harry's upbringing (including the Dursley's, at which Lily furiously spat a word Harry never expected to hear from his mothers house), to Harry's hobbies, his hardships, the houses he is part of, and finally, they finished on Dumbledores horrendous treatment of the young Potter.

"I knew he was bad, but this- this is too much. He... he almost ruined you, he was shaping you, training you to be his wEAPON. THE AUDACITY OF THAT-"  
At this point James wrapped his arms around his furious wife, in a feeble attempt to calm her down, stroking her her soothingly. 

"Ahhh, the famous Evan temper strikes once again. Darling, if you want to take him down you need to be smart. You can't let your emotions get to your head, alright?"

Lily took a deep breath and swiftly nodded, moving closer into her husbands grasp, before calmly opening her eyes and looking at her son.

"Harry, dear, it must be getting late. You should probably head home now, remember, you can take us if you would like."  
"I- where would you like to go?"  
Lily and James smiled softly.

"There's a cottage in the Scottish Highlands, your father and I built it ourselves. We wanted a holiday location that we made, to show you when you were older. It's homier than the mansions, and it's small enough that if you live there on your own, you won't feel lonely."  
Harry smiles, "That is where I shall go then"

"I just have one favour to ask", said James hesitantly, "Would it be possible for you to reach out to Remus? He's... I fear he might have... his mental health is not the best. He's... the marauders were his only friends and he woke up one day, 2 dead, one imprisoned and his 'cub' missing. He's a werewolf Harry, he had self esteem issues before, but the loss of his pack... I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Remus? Uncle Moony? Are you kidding? Of course I'll reach out to him! In fact, I'll write him tonight inviting him round. We should probably head off to my new home first, though." 

The two adults nodded, before pointing at an old book titled 'Xenia; The Unspoken Law'*. "That's a portkey to the grounds of the cottage. Once there, you will find a young house elf by the name of Ciddy. He is the only one bound to that house, but is still loyal to the house of Potter. It should be in near perfect condition, but I doubt you will see Ciddy for a month or so, she is very shy and prefers to work in the shadows. Just say 'Dévoué' and it will activate" 

Harry nodded, and started preparing to leave.  
After carefully placing the portrait he had spent so long interacting with into the bottomless pouch he had been provided with, Harry slowly made his way around various trinkets, pocketing those he found fascinating for further analysation later (including various keys, most likely for the various properties he now owned), through the massive doors, and back onto the goblin cart that had been left, ready for his return. 

•—•—•

Stepping onto the gravelled pavement on the street behind the leaky cauldron, Harry bought the book to his lips and whispered "Dévoué".

The effect was instant. Harry felt as though a hook behind his naval had been jerked towards the ground, paired with the feeling of his feet leaving the ground and the wind howling, twisting and rushing past him, it made for quite the odd and unpleasant sensation.

However, as quickly as the experience came, it ended, and the young boy found himself flat on his face, in front of a cottage in the Scottish highlands.

 

Through the twilight hues, he could see the textured, grey slabs, each seemingly a different shade from the others that made up the walls, with a misshapen slate roof was too large to go unnoticed. A dainty wooden fence surrounded it, adding to the idyllic image presented. 

The cottage was surrounded by the hills and grasslands of the country it was situated in, like a child in a blanket trying to keep warm from the cold that bit at the ankles, and the wind that howled unforgivingly at times.

And yet the cottage and the surroundings both seemed alive and welcoming, a warm ribbon of smoke rising from the crooked stone chimney. A cottage that would have looked abandoned if not for the smoke. The chaotic nature of the, well, nature was welcome to the boy who only ever knew surprise and chaos, the boy who was sat, revelling in the wonderful sight he had been blessed with. 

Here was a house that was made with love. For him. By his mum and dad.

Slowly tearing his eyes away from his new home (home! He'd never really had one of those before, the Dursley's was a prison, and merlin just kinda... had a bubble?) Harry searched through his bag to find the keys he had picked up from his vault, and selected the one with the Scottish flag on, clearly a new one. It was the only modern style, and it didn't have a large layer of rust yet, so, he figured, this must be the one.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed past the gate, walked towards the front door and slotted the key in.  
He turned it slowly.

Click

Exhaling deeply, the boy let out a giddy laugh as he pushed the front door open, ready to start his new life, starting with that letter to uncle moony...

 

Or he could jump on the beds first.

 

Yep. Definitely going to jump on beds first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Woop  
> Yo, I'm back again at large request. How ya doin'? Pleaaaase comment/DM me ideas (I prefer dm personally though) thank you sooo much for your support but in particular thanks to @audrey_is_here for getting in contact you are AMAZING thank you so much x  
> What do y'a think of the chapter then? Good? Bad? Amazing? Absolutely shite? Pleaaase review it helps massively.
> 
> *If anyone knows what Xenia is (hint; it's a Greek myth (kinda) thing) you are SO AWESOME YES.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short, I am sorry! They WILL get longer I promise! I will be replying to each comment, so please review. Hope you enjoyed!! Also thanks to @LightTraitor for the improvements


End file.
